The Depths of Darkhollow (quest)
This is a 22 mission quest for this item: image:ancient_werewolf_skull.jpg The mask is an evolving item. If you kill something like 1,700 mobs while wearing it, it will evolve into: image:the_skull_of_den_lord_rakban.jpg Note that even though the description says all of your resistances, it has no effect on your Corruption resistance. The first step is to go to "an old shiliskin fortune teller" who may be found at +1330, -700, -11 in Undershore. Hail him and follow the conversation. After you say the right words, he gives you: You have been assigned the task 'The Depths of Darkhollow'. Allakhazam's entry on 'The Depths of Darkhollow' This task is 22 missions. The good news is that if you have already done the DoD 69 and 70 spell missions, you have already completed nine of them, since they are a part of this and you don't have to do them over for them to count. This is a five-part task, where you must complete each of five quest lines and come back and finish this afterward. You can start this task before or after you've finished the five quest lines. 1. Find Fibblebrap in the Creep of Corathus *''ZONE: Corathus Creep'' *''The reward is a +50 to fire (Aura of Burning Arcanum) instant click item: Fractured Werewolf Jawbone'' *''Bellfast in Corathus Creep is the task-giver, once you have high amiable faction with Expedition 328.'' 2. Learn the Fate of Elder Longshadow in Undershore *''ZONE: Undershore'' *''The reward is a +50 to cold (Aura of Freezing Arcanum) instant click item: Fractured Temporal Plate'' *''Shadowalker Dustspirit in Stoneroot Falls is the task-giver.'' 3. Survive the Korlach Leviathan Below Stoneroot Falls *''ZONE: Stoneroot Falls'' *''The reward is a +50 to magic (Aura of Chromatic Arcanum) instant click item. Fractured Frontal Plate'' *''Widdlethorpe Gemfinder in Stoneroot Falls is the task-giver.'' 4. Fulfill Jarzarrad's Prophecy in The Ruins of Illsalin *''ZONE: Ruins of Illsalin'' *''The reward is a +50 to poison (Aura of Venomous Arcanum) instant click item: Fractured Bone Ridges'' *''Jarzarrad the Prophet in Undershore is the task giver. The tasks are for Level 70 Spell progression Quests 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5.'' 5. Rescue the Ecologist of Expedition 328 from The Hive *''ZONE: The Hive'' *''The reward is a +50 to disease (Aura of Blight Arcanum) instant click item: Fractured Werewolf Incisors'' *''Brovil Pallivineg in Corathus Creep is the task giver. The tasks are for Level 69 spell progression Quests 1, 2, 3, 4.'' When you have done them all, you combine the five instant click items you get in a bag he gives you and get your mask. ---- Here is the breakdown (Note that the quest givers will sometimes offer you another mission after you have finished one. Not all of them are needed to get the mask. this will only list the ones needed.) 1. Find Fibblebrap in the Creep of Corathus Bellfast in Corathus Creep is the task-giver, once you have high amiable faction with Expedition 328. First step is to get the faction you need. You can just kill a creep reaper in CC or look here for more info: http://eqbeastiary.allakhazam.com/f...tml?faction=421. You need high amiable to get the quests. Once you have the faction, Bellfast gives you the first quest and each time you finish, he will offer you the next. *a. Find Fibblebrap 1: The Mines *b. Find Fibblebrap 2: Lost Caverns *c. Find Fibblebrap 3: The Hive *d. Find Fibblebrap 4: The Korlach 2. Learn the Fate of Elder Longshadow *a. Freeing an Elder *b. The Orb of Subversion *c. A Plea for Help *d. Trailing Longshadow *e. Confronting a Traitor 3. Survive the Korlach Leviathan Below Stoneroot Falls *a. The Search for Coral *b. Learning the Power *c. Discovering the Secret *d. Taking Control 4. Fulfill Jarzarrad's Prophecy in The Ruins of Illsalin (These are the level 70 spell missions) *a. Preemptive Strike *b. Praetorian Guard *c. The Fall of Illsalin *d. Flight of the Seeker *e. Into the Shadows 5. Rescue the Ecologist of Expedition 328 from The Hive (These are the level 69 spell missions) *a. The Lost Notebook *b. Cavern Botany *c. The Search for Clues *d. Rescue Cicero! Every time you complete a set, hail an old shiliskin fortune teller and he will give you the item. When you have finished all 22, hail him and follow the text to get a bag. Combine your five pieces in the bag and get the mask. (Note that the text he says to hand him the five pieces. I tried that and he gave them back. You have to combine them in the bag he gives you.) Category:EverQuest Category:Quests